vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Nox
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely higher Name: Darth Nox/Lord Kallig Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Early 20's most likely Classification: Sith Lord/Dark Lord of the Sith/Dark Councilor/Human Destructive Capacity: At least city level+, likely higher (can also be amplified by use of the Force Walk technique) Range: Planetary/Interstellar with telepathy Speed: Sub-relativistic+ (capable of keeping pace with a weakened Revan with the help of allies in the Foundry); lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak human+; can be augmented to superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification Striking Power: Class GJ+ with Force amplification (was able to slay Marka Ragnos' pet Terentatek with the help of Khem Val) Durability: Peak human level+ naturally; at least city level+, likely higher with Force amplification (tanked Darth Thanaton's Force Storm for an extended period of time) Stamina: Superhuman+ (can use the Force to augment his endurance and use the dark side to drain others) Standard Equipment: Lightsaber or double bladed lightsaber Intelligence: Highly intelligent; survived numerous assassination attempts from fellow apprentices at the Sith Academy on Korriban. Including the constant plotting of a certain Overseer who played favorite on a rival apprentice to get Kallig/Nox killed. With time and experience, Kallig/Nox even outwitted older and more powerful Sith Lords as his power grew including his own Sith master, Darth Zash, and latter Dark Councilor Darth Thanaton eventually climbing to the rank of Dark Councilor and Keeper of the Sith's magical secrets. Master political manipulator and talented schemer. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, telepathy (powers are great enough to defeat an Avatar of Sel-Makor; a being who can contend with the Sith Emperor equally), telekinesis, clairvoyance, illusion creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, mind/memory manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, skilled unarmed combatant, regeneration (mid-low; in the form of Dark Healing), energy manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Force Drain, Force Lightning, Force Walk (lets Nox/Kallig easily harm, bind, consume, and control Force spirits and includes allowing Nox to use said captured or bound spirits as a battery or power to amplify his own abilities), ability to put others to sleep via hypnosis, capable of projecting his Force Spirit/essence into an alternate dimension that can potentially harm or even kill its user if they take damage or die in its dimension (Mind Walking), master and practitioner of ancient Sith Magic/Sorcery, capable of blocking or hiding his psychic presence Weaknesses: First time using Force Walk technique with the bound Sith spirits nearly killed Kallig when using two Sith spirits; later on this weakness is rectified Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Dark Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). Can be used to heal himself or others. '-Force Drain:' Darth Nox drains the life from his opponents and adds it to his own. '-Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. '-Force Walk:' An ancient Sith technique used to bind restless Force ghosts to the living in order to utilize their strength. Once bound, the user may draw from the ghost's power, channeling it into a powerful exertion of Force energy. Binding an unwilling ghost allows the user to draw more power while taking a willing one does the opposite. Darth Nox was particularly gifted with the power, having bound 4 Force ghosts in total. '-Telekinesis:' Darth Nox can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. '-Tutaminis:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. Darth Nox was skilled enough with this power that he could even casually deflect Force Lightning conjured by Darth Thanaton and survive his Force Storm for an extended period of time. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars